


the force is with keef but he doesn't know what the force is

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio), whichlights



Series: waiting on the world to end [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it's not technically the force but i'm calling it that sue me), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Dorks, Family Fluff, Keith Has Never Seen Star Wars And It's A Tragedy™, M/M, Nerd Hunk, Nerd Matt, Nerd Pidge, Nerd Shiro, Post-Season/Series 03, Swearing, Telekinesis, The Force, broganes, nerd lance, the hallura is subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Keith wants his fidget spinner... but he doesn't want to move....





	the force is with keef but he doesn't know what the force is

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend Rose for cowriting this with me!

There wasn’t really a way around it: when he wanted to be, Keith was incredibly, incredibly lazy.

Hey, in his defense, being the leader wasn’t easy work, especially for someone who was only barely eighteen. And for a barely-eighteen year old leading two guys his age, a fourteen year old girl, and an  _ actual princess,  _ he wasn’t doing too badly, either.

So yeah, he got lazy sometimes.

“Laaance, can you get my fidget spinner?”

“Babe, I would, but Pidge told me that if I moved even an inch she’d kick my ass.”

Keith whined softly as he stretched out on the couch. He’d spent the entire morning training, despite multiple people advising against it, and then they had a mission, and now he didn’t want to do jack shit of anything.

“I know you’re tired, but you’re gonna have to get it yourself,” said Lance.

“But I’m too lazy to do that,” Keith protested. He stretched his arm towards the fidget spinner pathetically, twitching his fingers pathetically. “Can’t… reach… from here…”

Lance snickered. “If the Galra are the T-rexes of the alien world, then you literally just inherited the tiny arms.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Keith muttered, flopping his arm over the side of the couch. “Just want my damn fidget spinner.”

He closed his eyes, deciding whether he was gonna bite the bullet and go get it or just…

And then suddenly he felt something hit his hand.

“What the—?” He turned to see that his fidget spinner was in his hand. “Lance? Did you just—Lance, are you okay?”

Lance’s eyes were wide, his jaw almost on the floor. “Keith… babe… you just…”

“I just what?”

“You just made your fidget spinner move.”

Keith blinked a few times. “No I didn’t.”

“Dude, you did,” said Lance. “I saw it. It was on the table, and then suddenly it was floating up and it landed in your hand.”

“Stop fucking with me,” said Keith, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not fucking with you!”

“Oh, please,” said Keith. “What, do you think I can just bring my blanket over here from that chair?” Rolling his eyes, he pointed at the chair with his jacket on it… 

… and just like that, it wiggled, a bit of it lifted, and then it was floating towards him.

“Holy shit.”

“Told you,” said Lance.

“This is amazing,” Keith whispered. He began pointing at various objects around the room, causing them to float and move about. “This is awesome!”

“Ho. Ly. Shit.”

Keith almost jumped at the sudden noise. Something made of glass fell to the floor and shattered, but the other objects remained floating.

“Hey, Pidge,” said Lance. “Keith has a new magic power.”

“Magic?!” Pidge stared at the objects. “That’s not magic. That’s the Force.”

“Holy crow, I didn’t even  _ think  _ of that,” said Lance. “He totally is! Babe, you’re using the Force!”

Suddenly, Shiro and Matt rushed into the room holding hands. “WHAT’S THIS ABOUT THE FORCE?” they asked together, and loudly.

“Keith can use the Force!” Pidge explained excitedly, motioning to the floating objects. Lance whooped loudly.

“What’s the Force?” Keith asked.

Lance blinked a few times. “You’re fucking with me, right?”

“No?”

Pidge looked horrified. “How do you not know what the Force is?!” she asked incredulously. “Have you never seen Star Wars?!”

“… no?”

“What do you  _ mean, _ you’ve never seen Star Wars?!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Shiro,” Keith said, slightly exasperated, “I was in foster care. And then I lived in a FUCKING SHACK.”

“Watch your language,” Shiro warned.

“I’m the Black Paladin. I can do what I want.”

“Oh dear God, not this again,” Matt groaned.

“Okay, so Shiro, you’re a failure as a brother,” Lance said loudly. Shiro started to protest, but Lance held a hand up. “Well, as the Right Hand of Voltron and Keith’s boyfriend, I suggest that we have a Star Wars marathon, as soon as possible.”

“Sounds good,” said Shiro. “Keith, I love you, but you don’t get to call yourself my brother until you’ve at least seen the originals.”

“Prequels are better,” Pidge muttered. Matt nodded in agreement.

Lance shook his head. “Um, are you kidding me? The originals are  _ clearly  _ better.”

“Tiny—name removed to avoid spoilers—winning a pod race and kicking ass!”

“Carrie motherfucking Fisher!”

“It’s two against one,” said Matt. “Katie’s right. The prequels are best, and we should watch them first.”

“Shiro still gets a vote,” said Lance. “C’mon, Shiro. You know damn well the originals are better.”

“Actually, I really like the newer ones,” said Shiro.

“You’re shitting,” said Matt. “I might just break up with you.”

Silence. Dead silence. For thirty seconds. Shiro seemed  genuinely terrified.

“Please tell me you’re not serious,” said Keith. “I don’t think we as a team could  _ survive _ if we didn’t walk in on you two making out in the living room at least once a week?”

“Nah, I’m kidding,” said Matt, pressing a soft, comforting kiss to Shiro’s temple. “But I’m sorry, you like the new ones best?! I would understand if you were a fan of the originals, but the new ones?! Shiro, baby, come on—”

“They’re slightly less white and significantly more gay!” Shiro protested.

“You make a fair point,” Matt conceded. 

“Damn right I do. Now, the point stands. The Force is with my  _ baby brother who is tiny and small  _ but he hasn’t seen a single Star Wars movie. Unacceptable.”

“I have the movies downloaded on my computer,” Pidge offered. “Hunk can hook it up to the Altean servers and we can watch it. I bet he can even make something feasibly like popcorn! Hey, someone go get Hunk!”

“I have been summoned?” Hunk poked his head in.

“What’s with everyone showing up unannounced in here?” Keith asked.

“Well, it is the living room. Where we hang out, and where we walk in on Shiro and Matt making out. It’s a vital part of our existence.”

“Looks like we need to find a new spot to make out,” Shiro muttered.

Lance dramatically grabbed Hunk’s arm. “You have to hook Pidge’s laptop up to the ship’s screens. Keith has never seen Star Wars.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“I know.”

“You know, you guys seem more preoccupied with the Star Wars thing than the Force thing,” Keith called. 

“What Force thing?” Hunk blinked. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, Keith can use the Force.”

“He can WHAT?” Hunk screamed. “But he’s never seen Star Wars? That’s not fair! Okay, we are marathoning those movies  _ now _ . Well, as soon as I hook up Pidge’s computer to the ship, and get Allura and Coran because they probably haven’t seen Star Wars either. So give me about fifteen minutes.”

“Popcorn?” Pidge tried.

“Twenty.”

~~~~

“What order are we watching in?” Lance asked, curled up next to Keith on the couch. Pidge was sitting on the arm of the couch, computer in her lap, the screen being wirelessly connected to the large movie viewing screen, as it had been dubbed. Next to her was Allura, asking questions about what Star Wars was about, and then Hunk, who was very subtly trying to hold her hand.  He was succeeding at the holding hand part, but failing spectacularly at the very subtle part.  Shiro and Matt had erected a pillow barrier fort around their part of the couch, which Matt proclaimed was the Death Star, and then after Shiro’s “but the Death Star belongs to the bad guys” he said it was the Millennium Falcon. On the other side of the “Millennium Falcon” Keith and Lance snuggled under a blanket. They were waiting on Coran, who had insisted on making a traditional Altean cinema snack for them.

“I was thinking originals, prequels, new one?” Pidge said. “Unless you want to watch them, pfft, numerically.”

“Imagine that,” Lance scoffed.

“Why wouldn’t we watch them numerically?” Keith asked.

“Well, Star Wars Episodes Four through Six were made and written and released before Episodes One through Three. So it makes sense to watch the originals, then the prequels,” Hunk explained.

“Then there’s Episode Seven, the new one, and you can meet actual love of my life, Rey Skywalker,” Pidge sighed. 

“Alright, paladins!” Coran walked in with a tray of… things. “A traditional Altean cinema snack!”

“It smells great, Coran,” Allura said.

Shiro poked his head out from the top of the Millennium Falcon. “It… actually does.”

“Like popcorn if the butter was chocolate,” Keith agreed. 

“It doesn’t look like popcorn. Looks like a pizza roll.” Hunk squinted at it. “What’s it called?”

“Well… it has a funny name in Altean. I suppose the most accurate translation is ‘crescent…’ what is that large grey Earth animal with the long nose?”

“Elephant?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, exactly! A crescent elephant.”

Lance tried one experimentally, then gave the rest of it to Keith. “You  _ have _ to try this.”

Keith ate the other half of the  crescent elephant  and his eyes lit up. “Okay, yah. That’s good.”

“Have we reached a consensus on order?” Pidge asked.

“There was never an argument,” said Lance. “Originals, prequels, new ones. Keith, light of my life, can you pass me my glass of water?”

“I can’t reach—ohhhh.” Keith’s eyes lit up as he realized what Lance was asking. “Gladly.” Seconds later, the glass was floating towards Lance and landing in his hand.

“Thanks, babe.” Lance pecked Keith’s cheek softly and nuzzled closer. “Now let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs:
> 
> personal: sing-a-rebel-song  
> anti: stopshalayurgles  
> vld: everything-quiznaks-so-much (mod keith)
> 
> you can also find me as mod allura @queenshippingofficial, where you will find quality allura content... it'll also just feature me spinning into the dumpster like a sparkly tornado. read at your own risk and dear god if you do, be prepared for absolute garbage on your facebook feed. fuck targeted advertisements.
> 
> and of course go find my lovely co-author rose @witchlightsands!


End file.
